Watari's Twin
by MinutesToMidnight
Summary: Watari is at it again! Only this time he's trying to create a potion that will result in a twin of Tatsumi! But what happens when things go wrong? Also contains Yaoi.


**Watari's Twin**

It began as an uneventful day in the Judgment Bureau; there had been no urgent calls for the shinigami, and they were bored stiff. Tsuzuki sat at his desk, chin in one hand while the other tapped annoyingly on the wooden surface. Hisoka sat with him in the same room, clutching his forehead and clenching his teeth.

"Will you knock it off, Tsuzuki?" he said sharply, and Tsuzuki stopped immediately.

"I'm so bored," he said with a heavy sigh. Hisoka glared at him.

"How can you be bored? You slack off like this _every_ day." Hisoka had a point.

"I'm hungry," Tsuzuki said suddenly, causing Hisoka to smack his palm to his head. He grumbled under his breath, rising to his feet and heading to the door. Tsuzuki stood up after him.

"Where are you going?" he asked with sad puppy eyes. "Are you leaving me?" Gosh, he looked so pathetic, Hisoka thought as he gestured for Tsuzuki to come with him. Instantly those sad puppy eyes disappeared and an impossibly wide, excited look took their place.

"I can't wait to fill my stomach! Oh, but what to have? Some sushi with a bit of sake, or maybe…"

"Don't start, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said sternly, and the 26 year old shut up. As they exited the office, Tatsumi happened to be passing by. He gave them a strange look, then his eyes fell on Tsuzuki's happy expression.

"Lunch?" he asked Hisoka, fixed his glasses. The boy nodded and Tatsumi let them go on their way. Just as the two of them left the building, the long blonde haired Watari arrived from in the depths of his lab.

"Did Tsuzuki and Hisoka just leave?" he asked Tatsumi, who nodded his response. "Darn it, I need Tsuzuki for something." A small pout formed across his lips.

"Not another one of your concoctions, I hope," Tatsumi said, dreading the answer. Much to his despise, Watari grinned and nodded. _What a goof,_ Tatsumi thought as Watari walked closer.

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to help me," he said, and suddenly yanked out a strand of Tatsumi's hair.

"Ow! Hey, what's that for?" he shouted as Watari sang a _thank you_ while skipping off to his lab again. Tatsumi rubbed his head where Watari had pulled his hair. Chief Konoe opened his office door, peeking his head out around the corner.

"What's going on, Tatsumi?" he asked in a rough voice. Tatsumi sighed.

"Nothing, chief. Watari's just acting…like himself," he replied, heading back to his desk.

Down in Watari's lab, he was leaping for joy, a huge grin spread across his face.

"This is it!" he shouted, quite pleased with himself. "All I have to do is add this hair, and…Oh no!" Watari tripped over the leg of a table, and the hair fell from his hand. Landing on his stomach, the blonde male got the wind knocked out of him for only a second before he recovered. His eyes then began scanning the ground in search of the lost hair. At last he spotted it under the white plastic table.

"Aha, gotcha!" he said as he snatched it up. Rising to his feet, he turned to the contents on the table and drew forth a large beaker. In it was a rather rancid looking liquid in which he dropped the hair. The liquid reacted fast, bubbling and gurgling, and began to smoke. Watari stood back for a moment to let the contents of the beaker settle, then slowly rested his hand around the glass jar. It was cool to the touch, and Watari smiled.

"I've done it!" he cried, dancing around the table. "I did it, I did it! The world's very first cloning potion! Just one sip and the liquid reacts. It takes the cells from the hair, and the structure of the body that drank it, and combines them together with the energy around the body, creating a clone out of thin air! Am I a genius, or what?" He lifted the beaker to his lips, ready to drink. Since no one else was around to help him test his experiment, he'd half to do it himself. Counting to three silently, he took a big sip of the awful liquid. It tasted even worse than it looked, like moldy bread and sweaty socks. Watari almost spat it out, but forced himself to swallow. His face scrunched up, his eyes and teeth clenched tight. He quickly put the beaker back on the table. Waiting for a few seconds, Watari stood still. Nothing happened. A confused and upset look crossed the young man's face.

"I don't understand, that should've worked," he said aloud, scratching his chin. "Maybe I miscalculated something. No, I don't think I did. It's supposed to take effect right away. Molecules are supposed to be forming from the energy around me even as I speak, forming themselves into human cells. But…it's not working. Damn it, this sucks." Sulking down into a chair, Watari pouted, staring at the beaker like it was the inanimate object's fault.

Watari walked back upstairs, still upset about the potion. He stood in front of Tatsumi's desk, staring straight at him. Tatsumi began to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I need more of your hair," Watari said, more to himself than to Tatsumi. The other man leaned back in his chair, eyes wide.

"You're not touching me, Watari," he said in a strict voice. "I refuse to be a part of your lame experiments." Watari frowned.

"They're not lame," he protested. He was about to say more when Tsuzuki and Hisoka came walking through the doors. A large grin crept across Watari's face. "Tsuzuki!" Instantly, Tsuzuki turned and ran out the door, a very energetic Watari stumbling after him. Hisoka just let them pass, not bothering to stop Watari from tackling Tsuzuki to the floor. Despite his partner's pleas for help, Hisoka simply walked away.

"I don't want any part of it," he told Tatsumi, who completely agreed with the boy.

That night, Watari was simply exhausted. He was still upset that his experiment didn't work. He would've enjoyed having two Tatsumi's around. Unfortunately for him, Tatsumi didn't like him very much. Like, as in _like_ like. Watari had had a crush on Tatsumi for quite a while now, and without asking he knew that the older man didn't feel the same. Nevertheless, Watari didn't give up. Yawning, he flopped down on his bed and snuggled in under the covers. He was surprisingly tired, and it wasn't long before the blonde man fell fast asleep.

The next morning Watari was awakened by a heavy weight upon his stomach. Opening his sleepy eyes, he saw that there was an arm resting across him. He just shoved it off and turned the other way, closing his eyes again. A moment later, he jumped out of bed.

"AHHHHH!" he shouted, tripping over the loose bed sheets and falling on the floor. Looking up, he got a clear view of who was in the bed with him. It was himself. Watari was shocked beyond belief, and terribly confused. Last night everything had been completely normal, and this morning he woke up with a naked man lying next to him. And that man was none other than himself.

"Oh my goodness," he said as he straightened his glasses, staring at his clone in bed. "I…I must've grabbed the wrong hair off of the ground. Ha-ha, it worked. It _actually_ worked!" Watari was no longer confused but overjoyed that his experiment had worked, possibly the only one that _did_ work. "Too bad it wasn't Tatsumi, or else I really wouldn't have minded. However, I am a rather sexy beast." Standing up, his eyes scanned over his clone.

"Hello," the other man said, smiling sweetly. "I am Yutaka Watari." Watari smiled and said hello back. The twin sat up, his naked flesh fully exposed to Watari's eyes. He was about to look away when he remember that he was actually staring at himself. _This is so weird,_ he thought as the other Watari stood up and walked over to him. The clone seemed to be looking Watari up and down, studying him.

"Damn, I'm sexy," he said, licking his lips. Watari blushed.

"Er…thank you," he said, unsure of how to take the compliment. He tried to turn away, but the clone grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me, Watari," he said in a soft, gentle voice. _Do I sound like that?_ Watari wondered.

"Okay, Watari," he answered. "Hmm, how about we call you Yutaka, so we don't get each other mixed up. Okay?"

"Okay, Watari," Yutaka answered, his eyes still piercing Watari. He moved closer, making Watari a bit nervous. He never acted like that, and yet his clone did. This was strange. "You are quite a handsome man, Watari," the clone continued, drawing Watari closer. "Kiss me." Watari's face turned a brilliant shade of red as his clone leaned in and took Watari's lips in his. Watari didn't move; he didn't know what to do, or how to react. He was basically kissing himself, which was weird. And he was surprised to find that he was actually a great kisser.

Yutaka cupped Watari's face in his hands as the kiss ended, moving his lips to the original Watari's neck. As Yutaka pressed his body against Watari's, Watari could feel his twin's member getting harder. Although this was quite awkward for Watari, he was shocked to find that he was actually getting turned on by it. Yutaka began to take off Watari's shirt and slide his tongue against the bare chest, making Watari shiver. Just as his tongue licked below the pant line, Yutaka stood up. He smiled, gently pushing on Watari's head and forcing him on his knees so that his lips were even with Yutaka's hard cock.

"Suck me," Yutaka commanded, and Watari obeyed. Opening his mouth, he fit his twin's large member into his mouth, taking in the whole length. Gradually he slid his tongue up and down the shaft and he could feel his twin shiver with pleasure. A hand lightly pressed the back of Watari's head, signaling for him to speed up the process. At once Watari began bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the cock to moisten it up. As he continued sucking, Yutaka let out a loud moan. This seemed to turn Watari on even more, for he was sucking and licking the other man's cock like crazy. Soon enough Yutaka's cock was pulsating with pleasure and came inside of Watari's mouth. Watari lapped up the sticky white juice like a hungry kitten, and Yutaka smiled down at him. Pushing him onto the floor, Yutaka pulled off Watari's pants and began to slide his hand up and down Watari's rock hard shaft. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Watari let out a moan of pleasure.

After a little while, Yutaka engulfed Watari's cock with his mouth, letting his tongue wander all over the hard flesh. His fingers found their way into Watari's tight ass and began to slide slowly in and out. First with one finger, then two, three. Yutaka was now pumping rather quickly, and between the blowjob and the finger fucking, Watari was shaking with pleasure.

"I can't hold it much longer," Watari gasped, and a moment later he came inside of his twin's mouth. After Yutaka had cleaned up all of the cum, he began to lick around Watari's asshole, lubing it and making it moist. Watari was beginning to loosen up quite fast, and Yutaka grinned at him. Picking up the young man, Yutaka placed him on the bed where it would be much softer, then positioned the tip of his cock at Watari's loose entrance.

"You ready for this, Watari?" he asked, slowly beginning to push himself inside. Watari could only nod his head as his twin eased himself inside. Once he was all the way in, Yutaka began to pump back and forth. He started off slowly, letting Watari get used to the feel of him inside him. Then he began to speed up, causing Watari to squirm beneath him. Yutaka kept at it, prodding his twin's prostate and making him moan loudly with immense pleasure. Watari's whole body was shaking, and he could feel the continuous waves of pleasure surge through his body. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his twin's massive cock prodding him, pleasuring him, causing him to moan and gasp for air. Watari was quickly reaching his climax; he was harder than diamond and could barely hold in the pleasure. He exploded, sticky white juices flowing out of his cock onto his chest. At almost the exact same time, Yutaka came inside his twin, and Watari could feel the warm cum flowing inside of him. When Yutaka pulled out, the cum ran down the inside of Watari's thighs. Both men were panting like crazy, and Yutaka leaned down and drew his twin into a long, passionate kiss.

For a long time the two of them just lay on the bed together entangled in each other's arms. Watari still could not believe what had just happened. He knew he should be thoroughly grossed out, but he wasn't. He smiled to himself, imaging the looks on his coworker's faces if he ever decided to tell them what had just happened. However, Watari decided to keep it a secret. He knew that he couldn't keep his clone a secret forever, but for now he would enjoy him all to himself. Kissing his twin again, Watari buried his face in Yutaka's chest. Yutaka wrapped his arms around Watari and kissed the top of his head. They both knew they were going to have a lot of fun together.


End file.
